Fifty Shades: The BreakUp
by musingsofnobody
Summary: Picks up right after the end of Book 1. I hated the fact that Ana so easily gave in to Christian's sexpertise, and this is the result. I know there's a lot of these stories on here, and they're all pretty good, but I hope you give this one a chance. ; Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi guys! So it's my first time writing for this fandom, and first person isn't really my expertise (or writing for that matter). Anyway, I decided to take a swing at this storyline, and here's the result. I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, and as always, all mistakes are mine. :)

* * *

**Fifty Shades: The Break-Up**  
**Chapter 1**

It's day five of post Christian Grey, and I am a complete mess. I can barely hold it together at work, and it doesn't help that Claire always asks me if I'm fine. I probably look like I've been to hell and back. Day three had been by far, _the_ worst. Getting those flowers from him just opened all the flood gates. It's not getting any better either. They say time heals all wounds, but I don't think it applies to my situation. _God, I hope I'm wrong.__  
_  
"Hello? Earth to Ana." Claire says as she waves a hand in front of me. I really have got to stop zoning out. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asks. We are at the deli shop across the street to pick-up some lunch. If it were me, I'd skip yet another meal, but Claire had insisted that I get something. She said I looked dangerously pale. She dismissed anything I had to say, and here we are.

I offer her a small nod, not really paying attention to what was happening around us. My mind starts to drift to Christian again. I can imagine how mad he'd be if he found out I hadn't been eating right.

"So what are you getting?" I hear Claire ask as she looked up at the menu. "Sandwich? A sub?" She eyes me, and I can't help but pay attention to her question, I almost wanted to laugh. The irony does not escape me.

"I'll have a clubhouse sandwich, to go." I place my order. We go back to SIP lunch bags in hand. I know I won't be eating any of this, but at least I got Claire off of my back. As I lounge back into my chair, my e-mail pings. Curious to know who it's from, I immediately open it, thinking it could be from Kate. _Oh, how wrong I was_.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: June 8, 2011 14:05  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

Forgive this intrusion at work. I hope that it's going well. Did you get my flowers?

I note that tomorrow is the gallery opening for your friend's show, and I'm sure you've not had time to purchase a car, and it's a long drive. I would be more than happy to take you—should you wish. Let me know.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

So he's offering me rides now? My subconscious sneers. But soon enough, the gravity of his e-mail dawns on me. Why is he doing this? Doesn't he know he's done enough damage? Still doing damage? I try to force back the tears that are threatening to fall. _You don't need him in your life, Ana_, my subconscious chides. On the other corner, my inner goddess rolls her eyes. _Who are you kidding?_

Taking a deep breath I re-read his e-mail. After re-reading it again and again, my subconscious finally wins out. I type my reply to Christian.

* * *

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: June 8, 2011 14:25  
To: Christian Grey

Christian,

I hadn't had the chance to thank you for the flowers. They're very beautiful. Thank you.

I will no longer be attending Jose's show and won't be needing a ride. Thank you for your kind offer.

Anastasia Steele  
Assistant to Jack Hyde, Commissioning Editor, SIP

* * *

There, formality is the best way to go. I'm still going to Jose's show. I'll take the bus, or whatever, but Christian doesn't need to know about this. If I know him, he'll just insist on taking me, and I'm not very sure how I'd handle myself if we come face to face. My body language always seems to fail me when it comes to him.

I'm brought out of my thoughts when my e-mail pings again.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Tomorrow  
Date: June 8, 2011 14:27  
To: Anastasia Steele

I'm glad you liked them, but they're not as beautiful as you.

Why are you not attending? Is it not important to your friend that you be there?

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

What is he up to? My subconscious sneers again. My inner goddess has been battling her since I walked out of Escala five days ago. _He wants to see you, genius_, my inner goddess chides. I let out a frustrated laugh, close my e-mail and focus at the tasks at hand. I cannot deal with this right now. Not when I'm at work.

I've been asked by my boss to provide summaries for a few chapters for a couple of manuscripts. Honestly, work is the only thing that's keeping me sane right now, and it is a very welcome distraction. By 5PM, I have handed the final drafts to Jack and prepared to head back to the apartment.

"Hey Ana, we're going for a couple of drinks, do you want to come with?" Jack offers, but I'm really not in the mood to go out right now, or in the near future.

"I think I'll pass Jack, maybe next time?" I give him a small smile, as I turn him down. He seems nice enough not to push and lets me off the hook for now.

"Okay, maybe next time. I'll see you tomorrow." He says before walking out of the office leaving me to myself.

I mindlessly make my way back to mine and Kate's apartment. It doesn't feel right as I lay on my bed. Kate won't be back for another two weeks. What I'd do to have my best friend with me right now. But I guess this is - for the lack of a better term - okay, at least she won't pry me for details. Nobody wants to be on the other end of the Kate Kavanaugh inquisition.

I close my eyes, and once again, I'm taken back to that scene in the playroom five days ago. It wasn't the physical pain that scared me the most. It was the fact that he feels pleasure in hurting me. I don't think I will ever understand that feeling, that need to hurt someone only to fulfill your desires. Unknowingly, I've soaked my shirt in tears again. Sleep won't be coming anytime soon.

* * *

I awake to the sound of the doorbell ringing. I check my clock, and it's a quarter past nine. I bolt right up, then I realize it's Saturday and it's Jose's show later. Getting sleep last night was a miracle. The sound of the doorbell ringing again startles me. Who could it be?

I'm in my pajamas, and a tear soaked shirt - thankfully, it's dry now. I look through the peep hole, and I have no idea who's standing behind the door. Quickly, I grab a hair tie and pull my hair in a less than acceptable bun. I try to school my features, then open the door. I look like a complete mess.

"Can I help you?" I ask, eyeing the person in front of me. He smells of soap, and mint, it's kind of...relaxing. He's wearing a white V-neck cotton shirt, and cargo shorts. He stares at me for a moment, as if taking in my features. Suddenly, his expression changes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and there's something about him that makes me believe he shows genuine concern. I eye him suspiciously, and his behavior relaxes. He offers me a smile as he scratched the back of his head. His teeth are pearly white, his hair ashy blonde, and his eyes are the clearest of blues. His jaw line might as well been chiseled by Picasso.

"Right, I'm Jeremy, I live next door, and I brought you something to eat." He tells me and shrugs, like it's the most normal thing to do. I stare at him questioningly, and as if reading my mind, he continues. "Just wanted to welcome you to the complex." He says, then pushing what he brought towards me. "It's lasagna." He adds.

Before I even make a bigger fool of myself, I recover and accept it.

"Thanks." I say and he nods with a smile. A black SUV driving away catches my attention, but I immediately dismiss it. "I'm Ana." I say, and I extend my hand. His hand is warm, a little caloused, but still soft to touch. He gives my hand a firm shake. "I'm sorry about...I just woke up." I trail off, as I assessed how I looked.

His eyes widen, as if in alarm. "Shit. I really didn't mean to pry or wake you, I'm sorry." He scratches the back of his head again. It must be a habit.

"It's okay. I was already up when you rung. Do you want to come in?" I offer, although the living room is in no state to be accepting visitors. I didn't want to be rude.

Thankfully, he shakes his head no. He must've sensed my discomfort. "I don't want to be intruding. But I'll see you around. I'll just be next door if you need anything." He smiles a sheepish smile and I force a smile of my own.

"Thanks, I'll see you around." I go inside, and close the door behind me. What just happened? My subconscious is doing a victory dance. I shrug it off, I still need to call Jose. After the third ring, he finally picks up.

"Ana! You finally decide to return my calls!" I'm puzzled by his greeting. No "Hi" or "Hello." Suddenly, I realized that all my calls are still being diverted to the Blackberry. Shit.

"I'm so sorry Jose, I've just been out of it the past couple of days." That would be an understatement.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I sense the alarm in his voice. "Is it that Christian guy? Did he try something on you?" Before my mind even reels about how hypocritical his last question was, I realize that he's just being my friend - the kind who looks out after me.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Anyway, what time do I need to be there?" I ask, hoping he will drop the subject.

"You're still coming?" He says, surprise evident in his tone.

"Of course! It's your first show!"_ Liar!_ My inner goddess spats. I really need distractions. I have to stop thinking about Christian. I'm doing it again. _Stop this now, Ana!_My subconscious chides.

"Well, door opens by 7:30, is that okay for you?" He asks, and I can feel his smile on the phone.

"Alright, see you then. Bye, Jose!" I'm startled with another doorbell ring. Did Jeremy forget something? Without looking who it is, I open the door, surprised to see a delivery man outside.

"I have a package for an Anastasia Rose Steele?" He asks, and he appears a little anxious. I wasn't expecting anything to be delivered. No orders, no anything. My brows furrow. "Can you just sign here, please?" He hands me a pen and the delivery receipt of the package.

"I'm sorry, but you must've mixed up the names?" I tell him and he shakes his head no.

"No ma'am, I was told to have this delivered ASAP, I might lose my job if you don't accept it, and I really need this job." He reasons, almost pleads. He must have a family to support. He then asks me to sign again. I do as I'm told. After his revelation, I can't help but let out a frustrated sigh. There's only one person who can do this.

Retrieving the package, I bring it inside, into the living room to open it. Inside are the things Christian loaned to me. I can't believe he had them delivered to me. I'm starting to get mad._ Mad is good._Inside, I find a note. It's typewritten, and it's easy to think that he just had his secretary type it out for him, but the words say otherwise.

* * *

Anastasia,

These things were never on loan. They were yours the moment I got them for you. Please don't think otherwise. Don't be stubborn.

I would've had the Audi driven to your apartment, if it would not risk you getting anymore mad than you are. You'll have to take the bus for now. Perhaps we can arrange for Sawyer to drive you to and from work?

I miss you.

Christian

* * *

I don't know how to react to his note. I'm livid, I want to hurl this package into him! _Don't be stubborn?_ I gape. _What am I, a child? _After all that's happened, he has the nerve to ask if his security detail can take me to and from work? _What the hell?_

And then, there's his last line...he misses me? I don't know how to process it. He makes me _so mad_. How dare he say that? But does he really? Is he as miserable for the past few days as I had been?

No, I have to stop wondering about that possibility. This is just probably his ploy to get me back in his Red Room of Pain again. My inner goddess is tsk-tsking. _Are you stupid?__  
_  
I can't take this anymore. I need to be free of him. He has to stop doing these things, because I don't know how long I can push him away. I don't even want to, but being in that kind of relationship is pointless. I'll always be afraid of him. What if next time he doesn't stop? I can't fulfill his needs. We can't be what each other needs. Tears run down my face once again. I feel sick. I don't think I can make it to Jose's show after all.

It's a quarter past seven when I wake up from my sob induced slumber. I haven't eaten anything the whole day. I've stored Jeremy's lasagna in the fridge. I turn on the Blackberry, only to check whose calls I've missed. There are a few from Jose, from Tuesday to Thursday. There's also one from Kate, and my mom. Then there's also one from Christian. It's from Monday morning, after I left Escala the night before. It was also probably before he realized all calls are still diverted to this Blackberry. I sigh. He seems to be everywhere, waiting to overwhelm me. The next thing I do is to turn off the divert, but before I can, an e-mail alert catches my eye.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: My Offer Stands  
Date: June 8, 2011 17:23  
To: Anastasia Steele

Are you really not going? Or you just don't want to see me? If it is the latter, I can have Taylor drive you. You'll be safe that way.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I scowl at his e-mail. It's still from yesterday afternoon. I can't believe he's still acting this way, like he has still control over me. _We are no longer together, Christian!_I want to shout at him. If that isn't enough, I get another one. It seems to me, that this is newer.

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Package  
Date: June 8, 2011 22:45  
To: Anastasia Steele

I have ordered for some of your things that you've left to be delivered at your apartment tomorrow.

As I am not sure you'll be able to read this by then, I hope that you accept the package. I'd hate for the guy to lose his job.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

* * *

I am now boiling mad! So he did send them! _Of course he did, Ana._My inner goddess rolls her eyes. And how can he use someone just to force something on me! How dare he!

I am startled when the Blackberry buzzes to the ever familiar sound of Sade's "Your Love Is King." I don't know if I should answer it. Deciding against my better judgment, I pick it up.

"Christian." I answer with the coldest voice I could muster.

"Ana… I wasn't sure you'd pick-up..." His voice trailing. I can sense his sadness, maybe even regret.

"Why are you calling me Christian?" I mutter. I don't know how long I can manage talking without breaking down.

"Ana...I-We need to talk, please, let me make this right." He says, and there's nothing I want to do than to be in his arms. But he's not here, and I can't let him hurt me like that again.

I can't hold it in anymore. My tears are already falling. "I can't see you Christian, it hurts to talk to you, to think of you, I don't think I can see you." I manage to mutter in between sobs.

"Ssshhh, baby. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He soothes, but it has the opposite effect. "Open your door Ana, please, let's make this right."

_Holy shit! Did I hear that right? Fuck! He can't be here. I can't see him. I can't be near him._Panic suddenly courses through me.

"What?" Suddenly, I find my voice. I'm getting angry again. _This is good._

"We need to talk Ana, please." That's when I hear my doorbell, followed by a knock on the door. "Just please, open the door, baby."

I hang up. I don't know what to do. A loud knock comes again. I can't deal with this right now. I want to see him. I want to kiss him. I want him to hold me in his arms. But I can't, not when I'm like this. Another knock comes, and I realize he won't go away if I don't face him. After drying my eyes, I open the door.

He looks nothing like the mess that I am. His hair looks a little tangled, maybe he's been running his hand through it. He's dressed in his regular suit, looking like the multi-millionaire CEO that he is. I don't meet his eyes, afraid of what I might see. He smells his usual Christian smell, and it overwhelms my senses.

"Ana..." His voice sounds so defeated, like he's lost all hope.

"Please, Christian, I can't talk right now. Please, just go." My tears had started to fall again. When he tries to hold my hand, I recoil. I shake my head, indicating that I don't want to be touched.

"Ana, please, baby, look at me." I can feel him forcing himself to not touch me. His knuckles are turning white. "Please, Ana." He pleads again, and I cannot not look at him anymore. His eyes look like they haven't gotten any sleep. They don't shine like they do during the time we've spent at Escala. I can feel the sadness in them.

"Let's just talk, please." He tries once again, but I'm really in no shape to talk.

"Christian, please, just go!" I say rather louder, more forceful as I take a step back, holding back my sobs, but failing terribly. When I don't see him walkaway, I meet his eyes, and from the corner of my eye, I think I see Jeremy. Before I realize what was happening, he's rushing towards Christian and I.

"Everything okay, Ana?" He asks, eyeing Christian suspiciously, then me. I managed to meet his gaze, and nod slightly.

I think somewhere in between, I hear Christian growl. This is not good. "I promise we'll talk Christian, just not now." I say, trying to calm myself, embarrassed that Jeremy had to hear all of this.

"Look, man, I think you need to go." Jeremy jumps in, deciding to take part in the conversation. I hear Christian growl again, and for a moment I thought he's going to punch someone.

"Go inside, and I'll leave." It's not a request. Jeremy and I share the same look of disbelief. He did not just say that to me! "Now, Ana." He scolds. For a moment, I think about defying him, but I'm too tired. Seeing as there is no point in arguing, and that I have no energy in me to face him, I do as I'm told. I eye Jeremy apologetically before going in. I can't believe that just happened. Tears continue to fall as I slip down on the floor behind my door. Can't I just take a break from Christian Grey?

* * *

So what did you think? Is it bad? Good? Should I stop? Or is this still worth continuing? Tell me in a review, a PM, whichever is convenient for you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! Just...WOW! I am floored by the amount of response to this story! Seriously, you guys have got to be the best readers out there! Please know that every review, follow, alert, favorite is very, very much appreciated! Thank you! Anyway, I won't keep you anymore, here's the next bit. As always, I still don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, and all mistakes are mine. :)

* * *

**Fifty Shades of Grey: The Break-Up**  
**Chapter 2**

For the sixth time, I wake up alone in my bed, in the middle of the night, trying to recall how I got here in the first place. Somewhere between crying and sobbing, I managed to get settled in, and when my eyes were too tired from the tears, sleep claimed me.

_You have to stop this now, Ana! This isn't healthy! Are you trying to kill yourself? _Another voice in my head chides. It's my superwoman inside. Both my subconscious and inner goddess are nowhere to be heard. They've decided to take a break.

She is right. This has to stop. But how? It seems to me that all my eyes can do regarding my situation is to cry. A sigh escapes me. Thinking this way will get me nowhere. The clock on my bedside table reads 3:25AM. It doesn't seem like I'm going back to sleep anytime soon.

_Get to work, Ana! You need to get out of this funk you're in._My superwoman inside says. Firing up the Macbook, I feel like a hypocrite for actually being mad at Christian for sending it to me, and here I am using it.

_Stop. No thinking about him. Focus on yourself_, my superwoman inside reminds me.

I go to Google, and type "HOW TO SURVIVE A BREAK-UP." I feel stupid for actually having to Google this, but I have no idea how to go about this, really.

The first returned result is entitled "10 Things You Must Do After A Break-Up" and I decide to check it out.

**#1. Strip Your Sheets****  
**Buying all new bedding gets rid of bad bedroom energy from your room and helps you start fresh.

Staring at my sheets, the realization that what I'm doing could be pointless hits me. You've got to start somewhere, Ana! My superwoman inside chides. As far as I can tell, all these sheets have given me is comfort, and there's no way I'm getting rid of them. I start my chant, "Don't cry Ana, don't cry Ana.."

**#2. Get sweaty****  
**Pump your mood with a Zumba or boot camp class at your gym, then switch to yoga or Pilates at night to help you relax. And consider the amazing body you'll have in a few short weeks.

Now, this second one actually looks promising. Where's the nearest gym? There was a time when Christ- no, I shake my head and stop myself. Taking a deep breath, I start my chant again. Thinking about him won't do me any good.

**#3. Indulge at the makeup counter**  
Updating your look helps you feel sexy and desirable again. While the perfect smoky eye may not heal a broken heart, it's bound to keep you from crying for a while.

If this one is true, then I would've probably found the instant cure to heartbreak. But I know I won't feel any better with makeup. I proceed to the next one; maybe it'll make more sense. Reading this thing actually takes my mind off of-Ugh. I have to stop doing that.

**#4. Obsess over the breakup for 15 minutes.**  
"Obsessing over something is actually the natural way our brains deal with change." So let yourself freak out for a little bit. Scheduling times when you're allowed to think about it in a healthy way will let you gain control over the situation.

This is where I stop forcing myself to not think about Christian. He probably does this step on a daily basis. Does this mean he's freaking out all the time? This is getting nowhere. I wish it's Monday so I can get slumped in work and not think about him as much as I do. I close my eyes, and there's a burning feeling when I do.

**#5. Go on a 30-day cleanse.****  
**No, we're not talking about a crazy juice diet. Instead of swearing off solid foods, vow to not have any contact with your ex for 30 days. "You'll get over it faster with zero contact, and you're proving to yourself that you can survive without him."

Reading #5 makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. Explain to me how to avoid a multi-millionaire CEO when he obviously wants to see me. He could book my entire year and I probably won't have a say in the matter. Maybe I should stop this, I ask my superwoman inside, but she hushes. What do you think his actions imply? She asks.

**#6. Hit Delete.**  
Spying on him will only make things worse, so cover all of your tech bases. Unfriend him, unfollow him, and delete him from your chat list. You don't want a pop-up reminder of your relationship every time you sign on.

He's the one with the stalker tendencies, not me! Maybe I should e-mail this to him! But do I really want him to get over me? My heart constricts at the thought. If I keep this up, and continue to push him away, will he finally give up? Will he take on a new submissive? One that satisfies his needs? The thought makes my insides turn in a bad way. I don't want to think of that possibility, but isn't that bound to be my reality?

**#7. Let your friends know what you need.****  
**Whether you want to go out for a round of cocktails or are swearing off men until 2013, make sure your friends are clear on how they can help you deal. (Because if you really just want to chill solo, that Single Girls Night Out they're planning to revive your spirit is really going to suck.)

Oh, Kate, I miss you. She's probably asleep somewhere in Barbados right now, in Elliot's arms, just waiting for the sun to shine. A heavy sigh escapes me, stopping myself from crying again. I contemplate on whether to call her now since there's only a three hour time difference, but decide against it. I suddenly remember Jose. He has a few missed calls and I haven't called him back. What am I going to say to him?

**#8. Boost your ego.****  
**Doing something a little scary that you've never done before—like speed dating, learning to snowboard, or following a recipe sans photos (not that that scares us or anything)—will give you a confidence kick like no other. Completing just one difficult task will help remind you that you're pretty damn awesome.

Speed dating? The idea is impossible for me. No, cooking sounds more appealing. It had become therapeutic in the past. But the fridge barely has anything in it, save for Jeremy's lasagna. Guess I won't have to cook breakfast then - that is, if I even decide to eat.

**#9. Have face time with a furry friend.**  
"Research shows that interacting with animals can help you heal emotionally." Since you don't want to make any huge commitments after a breakup, try volunteering at an animal shelter or walking a vacationing friend's dog for a weekend.

Where do I do this in Seattle? I've been so caught up with Christian since Kate and I moved here that I haven't had the chance to see the city. Maybe I should play tourist later this day, if only to forget about my mess of a love life for a while.

**#10. Take a fabulous trip.****  
**"So many of my patients felt that they could finally travel after a big breakup, but the key is not to go too soon. You need to give yourself time to feel like crap before you can truly enjoy a getaway."

Where should I go? Planning a trip now will be difficult since I just started work. That, and I'm a twenty-something college graduate with student loans to pay, and almost no money in my bank account.

My subconscious, my inner goddess, and my superwoman inside all roll their eyes at me at the same time. They're all lined up, hands on their waist, tapping their foot on the floor. What? I don't! That money isn't mine! I argue. My e-mail pings and it no longer surprises me that it's from him.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: You Promised  
Date: June 10, 2011 03:52  
To: Anastasia Steele

Dear Anastasia,

When and where do you suggest that we talk? Please tell me so I can make time.

Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc.

The title of his e-mail makes me scowl. He's actually holding me to that? After he refused to leave when I asked him to do so! _Ugh. The nerve._And how does he do this? Pretends like nothing happened! Has he actually finished obsessing over this? I feel my eyes burn again when I close them. I am in no shape to answer his e-mail right now, nor do I have the answer. I shutdown the Mac knowing there is no point in staring at his e-mail. It's a minute past 4AM. I close my tired eyes hoping I get more sleep.

The rays of the sun creeping through the room bring me out of my slumber, but despite the bright day outside, I have nothing to look forward to. I can hear my superwoman inside tsk-tsking. She is not very pleased, neither am I.

_You need to go out, Ana. Come on, chop, chop. We can show Christian you'll do just fine without him._She says. Sometimes I don't get her logic. One moment she wants me to analyze Christian's actions, then the next she's pushing for me to move on. I groan inwardly, I'm so frustrated with myself.

I push the covers, and head to the kitchen. I'm starving; I actually want to eat now. Thankfully, there's the lasagna Jeremy gave me, and thank God for microwave!

I start to dig in, onto what to be the first proper breakfast I've had since I left Escala. It's actually pretty tasty, like one of those you can get from Italian restaurants, I'd have to ask Jeremy where he got it from next time we see each other.

Alarm courses through me. I need to apologize to him about last night. He really did not need to be caught up in my mess with Christian. With a new found purpose, I actually finish the whole lasagna, and find myself showered and dressed an hour later.

I've surprised myself more when I decided to wear a sleeveless off white top, matched with a ruffled floral skirt, short enough for my legs. I would've usually gone with just a pair of jeans and a shirt. I've foregone the heels. I've missed being on flats. Maybe that article did have a point. I don't look as pale, probably because I actually ate something today, and my eyes aren't as puffy because I was actually able to stop myself from crying. I do feel a little better.

_Way to go, Ana! You now look like you actually want men to notice you! _My superwoman inside is doing cartwheels. I shake my head. Is that really my intention? I dismiss the thought. Grabbing my bag, checking if I have everything I need with me, I decide to head next door. I still have to apologize to Jeremy for last night, then maybe head to the grocery. I ring the doorbell and I actually hear him shout "Wait a sec."

He opens his door with a smile. I think he gave me the once over, but I shrug it off. "Hey, Ana. What's up?" He smells of vanilla.

"I just wanted to apologize about last-" I stop. I can smell something burning in there. "Are you cooking something? I think it's burning."

His eyes widen in alarm. "Oh shit!" He curses, and then hurries back to probably his kitchen. "Come on in, you can tell me over burnt pancakes." I hear him shout. I mentally kick myself for getting into this situation. Nonetheless, I come in and find him.

"In here." I hear him say, and I follow his voice. The apartment looks bigger than mine and Kate's. Is it just because of the decor? The place is so clean. Is he living with someone? It doesn't look like it. I hadn't actually had the time of day to notice. I've been a walking zombie for the past six days, and this might be the first day that I actually remember something.

"Sorry for this." He says with a smile when I eventually find him. He places the burnt pancake in a Ziploc, and I wonder why. As if hearing my unspoken question, he adds "For the birds at the park." He says with a grin. I nod my head, and I don't know how to start a proper conversation. Have I really lost that skill?

"So you were saying about last night?" He urges, and asks me to take a seat in his barstool.

"Yeah, about that, I just wanted to apologize. I didn't want you to get caught up in...that." I say feeling awkward. He nods his head as he sets a plate in front of me, then putting a newly cooked, hot pancake in front of me.

"That kind of thing happens a lot in here, believe me, it was practically routine. Don't worry about it." He says with a smile, and I genuinely believe he's just trying to be nice. He pours another batch of batter into the pan. "But if you really want to apologize, you'll eat those pancakes, and you'll let me make you lunch. We'll have to go to the market first though." He cocks his head to the side as if making a mental note.

I am mentally processing this as he goes along. _Is this his way of asking you out? _I'm not sure if that's my superwoman inside, or my inner goddess asking. I'm really puzzled by his proposition, plus I've had lasagna for breakfast, and I'm really full.

"How about yes to lunch, no to breakfast? I already ate, sorry." I tell him before I even stop myself. Did I really just agree to lunch with him?

He feigns hurt then takes back the plate with pancakes. "Fine, more for me then." He sets the newly cooked piece on top of the other one, puts a dollop of whipped cream, maple syrup and a few pieces of blueberry and raspberry on his chocolate chip pancakes. It does look good.

"You will never forget the day that you passed up on this awesome piece of heaven on Earth!" He says with such enthusiasm, and I can't help but laugh. _Is he trying to be cute? Coz it's working!_Both my subconscious and my superwoman inside giggle. He takes a bite.

"Well, I'll leave you to that. I'll just be at my apartment, so come get me when you're ready?" _WHOA._That came out wrong! I feel a burning feeling in my cheeks and ears. Not the best time to have poor mouth to brain coordination. "I mean...you know what I mean."

He chuckles, thankfully, he's nice enough not to add any more insult to injury. "I'll let myself out." I mutter, but he rushes and opens the door for me.

"Get you later." He lets me walk out of his door and closes it, but not before I give him a small smile. I shake my head. I was not prepared to see Christian Grey pacing outside the door of my apartment. Thank God, Jeremy didn't see him. I check my watch, and it's 8:47. I've been at Jeremy's for a good 20 minutes. When did Christian get here? And after what happened last night, what's he doing here again?

He finally sees me, and his eyes are dark, and cold. He runs a hand through his tousled hair. He eyes me from head to toe and for a moment I thought there was a glint of lust in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Christian?" I am surprisingly angry, not pleased at all to see him. I hear him growl. Well, I'm mad too!

"That skirt is very short, Ms. Steele." WHOA. Where did that come from? _Fifty, oh mercurial fifty!_

"I am free to wear what I want, Christian. Not that it's any of your business." I spat, contemplating if I actually want to go inside my apartment. I don't know how I'd feel if he followed me inside. He seems hurt with what I said. What the hell is he trying to play at?

"You haven't answered my e-mail." So? Did it ever occur to him that maybe I didn't want to answer it? Or that I probably don't have the answer yet? He's so frustrating.

"I haven't decided when." I say simply, eyeing his reaction. He raises his brow, as if an idea comes to mind.

"Well, what about right now?" He asks, I can almost see the hope in his eyes.

"I can't right now, I have plans." I reply, then glancing back at Jeremy's door.

"With your neighbor?" He seems surprised by this. "But you've just met him!" He says, like a petulant child. I am thankful that it will still probably take Jeremy at least a good 20 minutes before he's ready, no matter how fast he moves. I'll just have to deal with Christian until then.

I don't give him a reply. I open my door to my apartment, ready to close it onto his face when he started talking again, like a panicked boy this time.

"I want you back, Ana. I have never wanted anyone so much. Living without you has been hell. Please, come back to me. We can make this work." His eyes are sad, and he almost doesn't look straight into mine. I almost gape at his revelation. Does he really mean that? When I meet his eyes, all I see are traces of a lost boy, my fifty.

"It's not that easy, Christian. We're too different. I can't be who you need me to be." I force back the tears that are threatening to fall. I don't want to cry again, afraid that I won't be able to stop.

"You're everything I want you to be, Anastasia." I wanted to melt into his arms, but I fight the urge.

"Just give me some time to think, _please._Give me today, and tomorrow. I promise we'll talk. Don't make this harder than it already is." I beg. He gives me a small nod, and I am thankful that he's considering what I just said.

"Okay." He says.

"Thank you. Goodbye, Christian." I tell him, and before he can even give a reply, I close my door. About 10 minutes later, I hear my doorbell ring. I check, and it's Jeremy. He's dressed in a plain grey buttoned down shirt, and some cargo shorts. He's a very casual guy, I observed.

"Ready?" He asks. I don't know if he hadn't noticed at all or he's just being polite, but I've been crying for the last 5 minutes or so. Probably the latter.

"As I'll ever be." I say softly.

"Alright, let's go. You look lovely, by the way." He says, and when I'm out the door, he adds "Do you mind if we walk? The market is just 10 minutes from here, and it's a bright and sunny day." His suggestion makes me smile.

"Not at all, I think it's a great idea." True enough, morning Seattle air had never felt this good - despite the circumstances I'm in.

"So, you've lived here long?" I ask him as we walked side by side.

"A while, I got the place late last year, I'm only usually at the apartment during the weekends. You?" He asks, and there's something about him that makes me think he's genuinely interested to know.

"My best friend and I live together, well, her parents own the place, they got it for her, and I'm just the lucky one whom she gets to share it with. She won't be here for another two weeks though." I explain, and it seems that something is bothering him. "Something wrong?"

"I have to come clean. I heard you earlier with that guy from last night. He is the same guy right? Not his twin brother?" He tries to make light of his revelation. I feel a burning feeling in my cheeks.

"Thank God, no. He doesn't have a twin brother. I'm sorry you had to hear us." I managed to say, not really knowing how to explain it to him.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping. Boyfriend?" He asks.

"Ex, actually." I say. Technically, that's the truth.

"Hmmm..." He says, as if wondering about the implications of what I've just told him.

"Hmmm, what?" I ask, curious as to what he's thinking.

"Nothing." He grins, and then adds "Here we are!" The market is complete with everything I need to cook dishes I have no idea of making. I see Jeremy and he looks like he's seen Santa Claus. He's so excited by the produce that I think it got me excited as well.

"What shall I make for you, Ms...?" He trails off, realizing he hadn't gotten my last name.

"Steele. Ana Steele. And you would be?" I ask.

"Jeremy Gray." He shakes my hand, as if we're meeting for the first time. I am dumbstruck, frozen into place.

"You're kidding." I say when I finally find my voice. He doesn't seem to get my tone. "Is that with an "a" or an "e?" I ask.

"Gray with an "a," not by any means related to Seattle's Christian Grey." He jokes but making sure I believe him. I don't know how to react to the fact that he knows who Christian Grey is. "Hey, isn't you ex's name Christian?"

We are now at the meat section, and he's looking at some lamb, I think. "No way!" He says, and he both surprises me and the vendor. "The Christian Grey?" He asks in a hushed tone, trying to confirm his hunch, and I nod at his unspoken question. "Probably why I thought he looked oddly familiar last night."

We are now at the vegetable section. I hadn't planned on revealing to him who my ex is. He seems cool though, like the name doesn't faze him. He's surprised, maybe, but I don't think he's intimidated. Somehow, that appeals to me.

"Well, enough of my ex." I say, trying to change the topic. I really don't want to talk about Christian, even if he almost shares the same last name with the person I'm talking to. "Let's finish here so you can make me lunch, and accept my apology." _Geez._Where did that come from? I think I was possessed by my subconscious.

He grins at me, his hand scratching the back of his head again, like a schoolboy. He nods, "Okay."

* * *

Okay, so here's the problem, if I keep going on a day to day account of the break-up, you guys might actually get tired of it before I reach the end. Lol. Of course, I don't want that, and so, please know that although I had the intention of doing that at first, I've decided against it. :D Anyway, for my end of chapter question:

1. How much longer do you think can Ana stay away from Christian?  
2. Ana dating Jeremy, good or bad?  
3. What kind of grovelling do you think Christian needs to do. (I'm not sure he's capable of actually grovelling, but who knows?)

Alright, that's it. Let me know in a review, a PM, whatever's more convenient for you. Until the next update! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey. Won't keep you long, I'll apologize later. ;)

* * *

**Fifty Shades: The Break Up**  
**Chapter 3**

Another day, another miserable day. I'm starting wonder why I haven't died yet, because that's exactly how I am since she left - lifeless. I sit on the edge of the bed, my hands on my head, contemplating whether to cry or destroy everything around me. I feel so angry, but mostly lost...and empty, like I've never felt before. I stare at my bedroom door thinking she'd come running back. Anytime now…and then the reality hits me again, like it has for the past 10 days - she won't, and it's entirely my fault. I haven't seen any of her in 3 days. The events of the last time I saw her run vividly in my mind. I think I'm going to pass out...

_FLASHBACK_

The confines of the usually comfortable Audi SUV suffocate me. It hasn't been comfortable for six straight days now, and the fact that I'm burning. I feel like an idiot waiting for Ana to come out of her apartment. I shift to my seat when it's her neighbor I see and he goes knocking on her door.

Taking out my Blackberry, I dial Welch's number. "Where is that background check I ordered?"

"I'm sorry for the delay Mr. Grey. I'm e-mailing it to you now."

**Jeremy Alexander Gray**

**DOB: November 17, 1985 San Francisco, CA**

**Address1: Unit 3C, 2201 4th Ave. Ste 100, Belltown, Seattle, WA, 98121**  
**Address2:453 First Street East, Sonoma CA, 95476**

**Mobile Number: 206 217 6821**

**Social Security Number: 923-24-8946**

**Banking Details: Peoples Bank, Seattle, WA, 98118**  
**Acct. No.: 158021**  
**Balance: $12,786,965.21**

**Occupation: Jeremy's In The Market (Owner/ Chef)**

**GPA: 3.985**  
**Prior Education1: Culinary Institute of America, Culinary Arts**  
**Prior Education2: Columbia University, Masters in Business Management**  
**SAT Score 2020**

**Employment: Jeremy's In The Market (Chef/ Owner)**

**Father: George D. Gray**  
**DOB: August 17, 1964**  
**m Emilia J. Gray**  
**- February 14, 1985, widowed February 14, 2005**  
**m Dorothy J. Carter**  
**- May 28, 2009**

**Mother: Emilia J. Gray**  
**DOB: July 15, 1965**  
**Deceased: February 14, 2005**

**Political Affiliations: None Found**  
**Religious Affiliations: None Found**  
**Sexual Orientation: None Found**

**Relationships1: Jane M. Holland, 2001 - 2003 (Girlfriend)**  
**Relationships2: Summer S. Porter, 2004-2010 (Fiancé)**

_So he's rich_, my mind tells me. _But not as rich as you_, adds my ego. I see them walk the streets and I can't believe Ana chose this _boy_ over me. If he tries anything on her, as much as hold her hand_, I swear...I swear..._I've noticed that my breathing has become ragged, and if looks could kill, this guy will be lying cold dead on the sidewalk.

"Sir?" Taylor eyes me through the rear view mirror, as if awaiting instructions. Thankfully, Anastasia had been pre-occupied in chatting up this guy that she didn't notice my not so conspicuous Audi SUV. My head spins like it has been the whole moring.

"Follow them." I tell Taylor. My heart sinks seeing her so relaxed around him, so casual, and smiling too - even just a little, and even despite the circumstances. The thought of losing her scares me, more than screwing up in the world of M&A's, more than the thought of a single touch, more than losing control.

_You're a fool, Grey._Both my mind and my ego tell me. I growl. Where are they heading? Do they plan on walking around the city? Where is he taking her? To my surprise, about 10 minutes of tailing them without Ana noticing, we reach the Pike Market District. What the hell is this guy up to? He's bringing her to the market? What is he playing at? Is this what Ana wants? I growl. I can buy this whole place if she says so.

She seems to be enjoying herself. I knew she's a simple girl, who enjoyed simple things, and it's one of the things I liked about her. Even from faraway, she looks extraordinary. They're picking meats now. I can see her eyes widen. What the hell did this fucker tell her? She relaxes after a while. I'm going out of my mind. How do I control this?

_You can't_. My mind tells me. Without so much as another thought, I step out of the car. What do I do next? _You've become a fool for this girl, Grey. You can't control her. She's feisty, this one._My ego observes, but I don't care about what he has to say. She's facing him, and I think he's recognized me from last night. She turns around and finally realizes it's me, and I couldn't quite read her reaction.

"Have you been following us?" _What, no hi?_ I shrug it off. Even if I don't admit to it, I'd like to think that she knows me well enough to be guilty of her question. Before I could say anything else, I see her grab a hold of his hand, and I wanted to yank it out of her grasp _so bad_. I feel so angry…powerless and I have stop myself from doing anything stupid. Does she really not want to see me? My knuckles turn white. _Control, Christian_.

I walk back to Taylor contemplating on what I should do next. I don't think I'll be able to calm myself if I talk to Ana now. We won't be able to resolve anything if we fight more than we already do. "To Ms. Steele's apartment, Taylor."

Taylor is hesitant, but he knows otherwise than to go against my orders. I've been staring at the fucker's door for hours. Anastasia hadn't come out yet, and my mind's on haywire about the things he could do to her. I shrug it off; she wouldn't do that to me, would she? It's almost sundown, and I swear if she doesn't come out of his apartment soon, I will tear that door down.

My Blackberry rings and I am eager to answer it.

"Grey."

"Sir, we did another check on what you asked of us but we got nothing. He's a real straight arrow sir." Welch's voice creates a certain ringing in my ear. It's not the good kind.

"Well, look further! Are you sure there's nothing you can give me?" I say, and I'm almost afraid that he won't find anything, because then, it might actually mean that I'll lose her...and I _can't _lose her.

"There is something Mr. Grey, but I don't think it'll be of any use." He sounds hesitant.

"Out with it Welch!" I order him, eager to find out even the smallest dirt on this fucker.

"He got left at the altar. His fiancé stood him up."

"See if you can find something else." Disappointment courses through me. I thought he had a deep dark secret enough for me to take action, so I can play hero. But that's it, isn't it? I was never made to play the hero. I've always been the villain, the big bad wolf, the huntsman who lets Snow White escape so her prince can find her.

_Just like that, you're giving up?_My mind scolds me; I never was one to give up so easily. A renewed faith comes over me when Anastasia emerges from the boy's door. It immediately vanishes when I see how relaxed her body is. She was never that relaxed with me.

"Let's go, Taylor." I sat through almost 7 hours outside her apartment. It is a first for me. I realized she'll never talk to me this way. You have to let her come to you, my mind concludes. And as she closes the door to her own apartment, I let Taylor drive away. My head has been spinning all day. I let my mind drift off to her. She's safe, and that's all that matters.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I've managed to stop myself from sending her anything. Elena told me to give her space and time, and I have, I _did_, and it has been _hell._I don't think I can spend more time apart from her. Gail knocks on my door insisting I eat something.

"You have to eat, sir. You won't get better if you don't help yourself." She explains, and I know she's right. I've been suffering from a severe case of the common flu for 4 days now, and being away from Anastasia isn't helping my case. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't work, and all I seem to think about is her.

"Maybe later, Gail." I tell her, not even having enough energy to tell her otherwise about whether I eat or not. All this is pointless is if don't get her back. I _need _to get her back.

"Taylor!"

* * *

Kate is less than pleased to know that only after seven days after my break-up with Christian that I tell her about it. Suffice to know, she gave me an earful over Skype, and she also told me she'll be back by Wednesday because Elliot had to come back due to an unforeseen problem in one of his projects. It's one of the best news I've ever heard since last Monday, even if it's at Elliot's expense.

It's almost time to go home, and throughout the day my phone had been silent. No calls or texts. I got a few work related e-mails, but nothing from Christian. I don't know how or what to feel. It has been like that for three straight days now. I don't even know I was keeping count. It was me who asked him to stay away, but why do I feel bad when he doesn't check on me? _Make up your mind, Ana!_She's back! My superwoman inside huffs, her arms crossed.

Did he finally decide to give me space? Or is he mad from what happened yesterday? I don't know what to think anymore, it's hard to assume anything whenever he's concerned. Has he given up? _That's not possible!_My inner goddess chides. Events from last time I saw him float through my mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"So we're done here?" Jeremy pauses for a moment, as if checking his mental checklist. He finally nods, and then glances at me, then at something behind me.

"Uhm, 10 o'clock." He says, and I couldn't quite get what he means. When I finally check, my heart skips a beat. It's Christian. He's still dressed in the same clothes earlier. _Of course he'd been following you_; my inner goddess says matter of factly. He continues to walk towards me and Jeremy, and I'm so eager to find my voice before he comes too close. His brows furrow, forming a V in the middle, like he's confused as to why I'd be here.

"Have you been following us?" Even I surprise myself, I sound mad. He doesn't answer immediately, and I know with his stalker tendencies that he's guilty. Somewhere in this busy flea market is a black Audi SUV with Taylor seating on the driver's seat.

"C'mon Jer, let's go." I grab a hold of Jeremy's hand and stalk away from Christian. It is only after I've realized that he hadn't followed us that I let go. I instantly feel guilty for what I did. It's not fair to Jeremy to be caught in the middle of this_. And it's not fair to Christian either! You're being a bitch_! Scolds my inner goddess. Where's my superwoman inside when I need her!

"I'm sorry." I mutter under my breath as we walked back to the apartment. Jeremy remains silent, as if contemplating on what just happened.

"Don't fuss, it's fine." He gives me a cheeky grin, and scratches the back of his head once again. "But you're very welcome to tell me over lunch." He gives me a wink and walks way ahead of me. _What?_My superwoman inside is skeptical. I shrug it off and try to catch up to him.

Lunch had been…refreshing. It's almost sundown before Jeremy and I realized the time. He resisted on putting me on the spot, even though there was the usual urging. From those few hours I've learned that he's a chef, which explains his expression at the flea market earlier. He finds cooking relaxing, and had enjoyed doing it for his parents as a kid. Like me, he had also lost a parent - his mom. His dad remarried, and is living with his stepmom in San Francisco.

He has a restaurant, which he claims to be his pride and joy, and headache. He explained how he loves the place so much and didn't think it would be the place it is now. He started it when he turned 20, his parents supported him. Not a year after, he lost his mom. I also get the feeling that he's rich - not like Christian rich, but enough to be enjoying life. Everything he has, he's worked for. He's only had two serious relationships, and both didn't work out. He didn't tell me why though. For a certain amount of time, I am able to forget all the drama that's been going on with my life, and focus on someone else's. I appreciate the distraction.

"Well, would you look at the time! Can't believe you've been listening to me babble for hours! I must be boring you." He says as we're plopped down on the couches in his living room, on opposite sides.

"Not really, I feel like I know you already." I tell him, and it's the truth. He feels like the male version of Kate, and I'm surprised with myself that I actually feel relaxed around him. I remind myself to call Kate immediately.

"Well next time we do this, if there is a next time, you have to tell me your story." He says as he moves up from his seat, heading to the kitchen. I smile a genuine smile, and nod.

"Thanks for having me. I needed the distraction." I tell him admittedly. I don't have to deny that I don't have problems of my own. It feels nice to find a new friend in Seattle. In fact, I can say he's my first friend here. Work friends don't count.

"Well, you could say the same for me." He replies, and I really don't know what he means by that, but if that's the case, then I wouldn't want to pry. I nod, and finally make my way back to mine and Kate's apartment. I need to call her. Thank God for the small time difference. It's almost 6PM, which means it's almost 9PM Barbados time.

I dial her number and it took her a few rings before she picked up. "Hey, stranger!" She greets, and it easily makes me smile. I miss her.

"Hey…I wasn't sure you'd pick up." I tell her, not knowing how to start this conversation. I swear Katherine Kavanaugh is the one person in this world who knows every drop and rise in the tone of my voice.

"What's wrong Steele? You don't sound like yourself." Her tone is suddenly worried, and I'd imagine her clutching the phone closer to her ear.

"Oh, I just miss having you around." Letting out a sigh I didn't know I was holding, I let myself fall on the couch. The apartment comes into view, and it looks like a mess.

Of course, Kate being her usual self knew otherwise. "Skype! Now!" I hear her say through the phone. I imagine her snapping her finger toward me that I actually get up from my seat and fire up the Mac. Thank God, Christian sent it back to me.

When the video call finally connected the first words I hear were "You look like crap, Steele." It actually made me smile.

"Gee, thanks for pointing that out Kavanaugh." I roll my eyes. "You look very tan, it looks good on you." Of course anything looks good on Kate – she's a blonde goddess!

"If that's what Seattle's doing to you, I think we better start packing again." She raises a brow as if urging me to tell her what's wrong already. I'm lucky she's even giving me that choice and not subjecting me to the Inquisition of 2012.

"I've just had a rough week, is all." I begin, and I couldn't even meet her eyes.

"What is it? Is it about work? Christian? Did he try something on you?" I can't muster a reply. I don't know how to explain it to her. "I knew it! That bastard! I'm going to break his face as soon as I get back this Wednesday! What did he do?"

"You're going back Wednesday? This Wednesday?" This is definitely news to me. Kate relaxes for a bit, and nods.

"Elliot has an emergency at work. No use extending the vacation now, especially when you're in such a state." She raises and eyebrow again. "What did he do to you Ana? Did he hurt you? When did this happen?"

"Geez, Kate! One at a time, please." Her questions overwhelm me easily, especially when I actually have to go back to the events of the past week to come up with the answers.

I see her shoulders fall. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you, I mean, physically?" I shake my head no. I can't exactly tell her Christian whipped me with a belt because he finds pleasure in it, now, can I? The thought makes me cringe.

"We broke up. I left him. We're just too different, Kate. We want different things, and I can't give him what he wants. I can't be what he needs." I've barely noticed it, but tears have slowly run down through my face. For once, Kate seems to be at a loss for words.

"I just don't get what it is he sees in _me_, you know?" I hear her huff, and saw her roll her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're a catch, Steele! Any guy would be lucky to have you! _Seriously!_" She scolds, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Of course I know she's only saying it because we're best friends.

I find myself smiling. "That's very nice of you to say, Kate. I just don't think I can go through all that again if it doesn't work out...again." I mutter.

"How do you mean?"

"He said he wants to make things right, that we can make it work this time, but what if it doesn't?" I've seen enough of Kate's pink pajamas to know how bad break-ups can be, and after my first one, I don't know if I can handle a second one.

"I say make him work for it." She says, as if she actually contemplated hard on it.

"What?" She rolls her eyes at my question.

"You're not planning on just getting back with him without having him grovel at the very least, do you?" I'm slightly offended by her question. Who said anything about getting back with him? Yeah, right. My inner goddess chides.

"I—who told you I'm going back together with him?" I ask, not even believing my own question. The truth is, I have been stopping myself from running back into his arms all the times he'd come over. I'm still mad, but the feelings I have for him overshadow the hurt.

"Don't you?" Kate rolls her eyes at me. "Are you forgetting I'm your best friend?" She heaves a sigh. "That guy needs to know how very attractive you can be to other men, Steele. I swear, after this, he won't know what hit him!"

I don't follow Kate's logic. "I don't want any trouble Kate. Christian's not very patient, and he's on the jealous side." I explain, thinking of the repercussions her suggestions can make.

"Exactly! So teach him how to be patient, and it wouldn't hurt if there's someone he can get jealous of." She winks, as if it was the most brilliant plan.

I look at my clock and it's a quarter past 8, which means I've kept her up late. "I've kept you up long enough, Kavanaugh. You should sleep." I tell her with an apologetic smile. She nods, knowing I don't want to talk about it anymore.

"Just think about what I said, and hang on for just three more days. I'll be there before you know it." She winks and we share a laugh. I'm so glad I was able to talk to her. "Love you, Steele!" She grins.

"Love you too, Kavanaugh! Oh! Do you want me to pick you up at the airport? I mean, I don't have a car, but I can get a cab…" She shakes her head upon my offer.

"Just be at the apartment when I get back. Elliot will drop me off. I'll probably be there by 7PM. And think you're getting out easy for not telling me this sooner. I have questions when I get back, Steele." She explains.

I roll my eyes at her. Of course she's now done with the questions, but I decided to shrug it off for now. "Okay, see you then!" We say goodbye, and for the first time, I feel like some things are finally going my way.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Claire shouts at me by the door. "Hey, Ana, we're leaving. Are you coming?" She asks, and I shake my head no. I am still in no shape to socialize and pretend everything's okay with my life, and besides, Jeremy invited me over at his restaurant for dinner. I'm still not sure if I'm going though. Kate gets back tonight.

"I have plans, sorry." I give her an apologetic smile, and she nods, completely understanding. Soon enough, I make my way outside the office building only to notice the rather familiar Audi SUV waiting outside. I try to ignore it, and walked faster, away from it.

"Ms. Steele! Ana! Wait!" I turn immediately, and I'm surprised to see Jason Taylor running after me. So Christian can't do the chasing on his own now, and sends Taylor instead? It makes me so mad.

"I don't have time for this, Taylor." I huff, and shake my head. I don't want to be rude to him. I continue to walk away.

"It's Mr. Grey, Ana. He's not doing very well." He says, and I don't know what to think. I stop in my tracks. Is this one of his ploys to get me to see him? I glare at Taylor, and his eyes don't really give me anything other than that of worry.

"What happened?"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. I took a vacation two weeks ago and have been swamped with work since I got back. Finding time to write is actually becoming a challenge for me at the moment. I hope you're still there for this story. So, cliffhanger! I just had to cut it there, can't help it. :D I still haven't given you much, have I? And I haven't replied to every one of those who reviewed as well! I really, really want to though, I just don't have much time right now. Also, for those who left unsigned reviews, thanks so much! I don't know how I'll be able to reach you, so why not sign in next time? Pretty please? :) Anyway, I've gone on long enough. (I hope) to see you still in the next bit. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Suprise! Surprise! This came out way earlier than expected. I won't keep you long and just say my piece at the end of this chapter. As always, I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey, and all mistakes in here are mine. **

* * *

**Fifty Shades: The Break Up**  
**Chapter 4**

I'm sitting inside the Audi SUV with Taylor driving on the wheel. _I'm sitting inside the Audi SUV with Taylor driving on the wheel! _Panic courses through me. My inner goddess is doing cartwheels like a circus performer, my subconscious is nowhere to be seen, and my superwoman inside is patiently waiting for the situation to unfold.

"What happened, Taylor?" I ask again, not really sure if I want to know. He hadn't exactly answered my question earlier and had just asked me to follow him to come back with him to Escala. I twiddle my thumbs, my nerves getting to me. Am I ready to go back there? Then I remember Kate. _Kate! _I need to be back at the apartment when she comes.

Taylor eyes me through the rearview mirror as if gauging my mood. "He's just not doing very well on his own, Ms. Steele." He eyes me again, suggestively this time, then turns to focus back on the road. I am lost with his words. What does he mean?

"Is he alright?" I am almost too eager to find out. Did something happen to him? Is that the reason why he hasn't been calling? Or e-mailing? Or showing up at my doorstep? I wanted to ask Taylor, but I stop myself.

Before I am able to get an answer out of him, we've reached Escala, and he has parked the car. My heart is starting to race at erratic beats_. Calm yourself, Ana_. My superwoman inside chides gently. I take a deep breath before I step out of the car.

The walk to the elevator and the ride to the pent house have got to be the longest three minutes of my entire life. My heart is beating so fast, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I feel fuzzy, and my knees feel weak that I have to lean against the elevator wall for support. The elevator door opens and Taylor ushers me to step out. I think I'm going to pass out. _Shit! I need to get out of here! I need Kate!  
_  
_I told you this was a bad idea!_ My subconscious is back tsk-tsking. I huff. _You decide to show up now?_My superwoman inside is glaring at her. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Taylor speak.

"Gail is in her quarters if you need her. Mr. Grey is in his bedroom." He begins. "I trust that you know the way?" He asks, and I find myself nodding. _Shit!_ Am I about to walk into Christian Grey's bedroom? _Oh, dear God._What have I gotten myself into?

"Is – is he awake?" I manage to ask Taylor, which he answers with a nod. I take a deep breath and start walking towards his bedroom. I pass by the piano room, _the door_, and I immediately ignore all the ill feelings I have towards it. I cross the living room, and finally reach the door to his bedroom.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I can't believe I'm this nervous about seeing him. My heart beats faster than it is allowed to. I'm afraid I'll faint if this continues. It's _now or never, Ana._My superwoman inside advises. She's right, it's now or never. I bring my hand up to knock on his door, but no answer comes. But Taylor said he's awake. My superwoman inside is rolling her eyes. Taking another deep breath, I muster up all the courage I have to open the door.

His room is still like how I remember it to be. Clean white walls, intoxicating Christian smell… _It's only been 10 days, Ana_. My subconscious explains matter of factly. Why does it feel like it's been forever? I push the thought in the back of my head. I step inside, uninvited. The bed is unmade, but I don't see him anywhere. I walk across the room, towards the windows overlooking the city, and there is still no sign of him. I don't have the courage to call his name. I am by his closet, about ten long strides from the door of his bedroom when he finally shows himself.

He looks divine as usual. He is wearing a white, cotton V-neck T-shirt, and his gray pajamas that _hang_in that Christian Grey way. He's barefoot, and he's walking towards me. My heart races, it's beating dangerously fast. I feel nauseous, like I'm going to just black out. I can't think straight, my breath is caught in my throat, and the intensity of his grey eyes is enough to unmake me. My subconscious is nowhere to be seen, and my inner goddess is belting out love songs.

_Get a hold of yourself, Ana!_ My superwoman inside saves me from my own self. Thank God she hasn't bailed out on me. Christian inches closer, and I feel like I have nowhere to go. "I've missed you." He touches my face with the back of his hand, and it feels so _warm_. For an instant, I let myself feel his presence again, and I close my eyes. My heart is pounding, wanting to beat right out of my chest. I've missed his touch, his smell, his voice, his body. I've missed him. _Snap out of it! That's not what you're here for!_ My superwoman inside chides - almost irritated.

I manage to take a step back, my chest tightening instantly. I am almost disappointed that he makes no attempt to touch me again. "Taylor told me you weren't doing so well. I just came here to check on you." I tell him, refusing to meet his eyes. I can't believe I'm able to speak without stuttering. "You look okay." I give him a once over. "Are you okay?" I ask just to make sure. It takes me everything I have to keep my voice steady. I need to formulate an escape plan. I don't know how much longer before my own body betrays me.

His eyes look deeper than I remember them to be, and he looks like he forgot to shave the last few days. "I'd be lying if I told you I am." I hear him answer, and my heart constricts at the tone of his voice. It sounds sad, and hoarse, like he's been coughing a lot.

"Are you sick?" Before I manage to stop myself, I've already raised my hand up to feel up his forehead. I swear it's an instant gesture whenever I think someone is sick. "Jesus! Christian, you're burning!"

_Breathe, Ana. You can do this. He's sick. He won't be able to do much. YOU CAN DO THIS._My superwoman inside cheers on. Yes, I can do this. I can definitely boss Christian around especially if he's sick.

* * *

_I've missed her so much._ A couple of inappropriate thoughts are running through my mind right now. _She actually came!_ What I can do to her in that skirt, and how I'd love to take that blouse off of her. I calm myself and decide to put such thoughts aside. I can't stop myself from wanting to break into a grin. She actually came here to check on _me_! "What are you still doing standing there? Go back to bed." She suddenly looks irritated, and actually gives me a glare. "Well? Are you walking on your own, or do you need me to call Taylor to bring you to bed?" She raises an eyebrow at me suggestively. If I know her body well - and I do - she's having a hard time containing herself. But I could be wrong too.

I roll my eyes at her. For someone with such a small body, she can be quite the bossy little madam. _I can walk back towards my bed on my own!_ My ego wants to shout at her. I dismiss the thought immediately. I get settled in, and she is standing by my side, arms crossed. She doesn't look very happy. _I haven't even done anything!_

I let out a disgustingly loaded with phlegm cough. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I want to chastise myself for letting this cough get this worse. I was just about to make, probably _the most important_ merger and acquisition in my entire life and my own body isn't even cooperating with me. Just _fucking_ great! She frowns, and her hands fall to her sides. She must've found it disgusting. I notice she had lost some weight, and the thought sickens me. "Haven't you been eating properly?" I can't help but cough out again. I hate being sick! She frowns at me. "You need to eat, Anastasia." I admonish, but she seems to ignore it.

"Have you taken your meds?" She ignores my question and asks one of her own, and it surprises me. I refuse to meet her eyes, guiltily shaking my head no. I feel like a child. She huffs and rolls her eyes again. How many times has she been doing that? Is she doing it o_n purpose?_ Is she trying to _goad _me? "Are you purposely trying to get sick?" She scolds, and I almost want to tell her yes. I wanted to scowl at her, but I stop myself.

"No." I growl avoiding her gaze. "Do I strike you as someone who would purposely try to get sick, Ms. Steele?" _Because I will, if it meant that I'd have you here_. I look at her this time, and offer her a small smile. I thought for a moment that I saw her squirm. This headache is really not helping my case. What a _great _seduction plan I've got. She shakes her head no.

"I'm sure you won't be able to do that even if you wanted to." I think I almost see a hint of a smile on her face, but it could still be the headache playing tricks on me. "Where do you keep the meds? Do you have any alcohol?" She asks.

"I think Gail keeps them in one of the cabinets in the pantry. I'm not sure." I push myself up the bed, ready to get it for her – or just ask Gail for it, but I am told otherwise.

"_Stay._" She says and heads towards the door. Before she closes it behind her, she catches me trying to get up once more. She glares at me deliberately. "Don't even think about it, Grey." She warns, and I lie back defeated. I can see her rolling her eyes at me, but I no longer feel the need to punish her.

Once she's out, panic courses through my entire body. _Is she leaving me again?_

* * *

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I stomp towards the living room. I am in Christian Grey's penthouse, and he's sick! _Breathe, Ana._ My superwoman inside soothes. I can't believe I let Taylor talk me into this, considering he hasn't said much. _Who are you kidding, you wanted to see him_. My inner goddess raises her eyebrows at me. She's right. I did want to see him. I hadn't heard anything from him in three days and it felt like hell, and truth be told, I was getting worried something worse than a bad case of flu had happened to him.

_Focus, Ana._ My superwoman inside reminds me. Thank God she hasn't decided to abandon me like my subconscious has. It is comforting to know that there is still a part of me, albeit very little, that is not completely powerless in the presence of Christian Grey. I seem to be holding my place just fine, save the few times he made me squirm, but I think I recovered fast enough before he could even notice. _Please do not let my own body betray me _is my silent prayer. I've managed to roll my eyes and raise an eyebrow at him several times - all because what he's doing is eye roll or raised eyebrow worthy. I don't want to think about the kind of punishments he wants to do just because of the way I behaved. The thought makes me cringe.

I remember Taylor telling me that Mrs. Jones is just in her room, but I don't want to disturb her. I head to the kitchen and open the cabinets one by one. I finally see the one which holds a stock of medicine and first aid kit supplies, only to find it's in the top shelf. _Great_. Today is really a bad time to be wearing a skirt! Thank God nobody is here and that I'm wearing flats. I find the nearest bar stool and manage to get the alcohol and some Advil without hurting myself.

Kate is going to flip out when she finds out about this. I glance at the clock by the island counter. It's already a quarter past six. Kate says she'll be back by 7PM. I won't make it back in time at this rate.

* * *

_That's it!_ She's been out there for over five minutes already - yes, I've been counting. How hard is it to find alcohol and medicine in my pantry? _She must've left._My mind rears its ugly head. My mind is going on haywire just thinking if she really did leave. I kick off the sheets, and make my way out of the bedroom and to the living room. She's still nowhere to be seen. I don't know what I'd do if I don't find her in my kitchen.

My heartbeat quickens in anticipation of what I will or will not find in my kitchen. There she is, pouring water into a glass. She realizes my presence and rolls her eyes at me. "I thought you've left." I mutter in a low voice, but she must've heard because she shakes her head.

She walks towards me and hands me what I reckon to be some aspirin. "Here, drink this, and then go back to bed." She isn't even asking. She's ordering me. I didn't know she can be so…bossy.

She makes her way back to the other side of the island counter. She is trying her hardest to conceal her nervousness, but her body always gives her away. I can't help but smile to myself. "Do you find this whole situation amusing, Mr. Grey?" _Did she just call me…oh, of course she did._I can't help but break into a real smile. I can't remember the last time I felt like this. Surely it wasn't too long ago, but it feels otherwise. I feel the familiar strain in my groin. Good thing I'm wearing such loose pajamas.

"Of course not, Ms. Steele." I reply, but she knows better. The big smile plastered on my face is enough to give me away. My headache is subsiding a little. I catch her glancing at the clock by the counter. It's almost 6:30. Does she not want to be here anymore? The thought sours my mood instantly.

She must've noticed it because she immediately asks me, "Have you eaten anything?" I turn my head down, and shake my head no. I hear her huff. So now she gets mad at me for not eating? How obtuse can she be?

"Go back to bed. I'll make you something, and then you can eat." She tells me and I know better than to tell her otherwise. She, after all, has everything I need, and _more_.

* * *

This is not what I was expecting! _What were you expecting? _My superwoman inside raises an eyebrow at me. I sigh. I don't exactly know what to expect when it comes to Christian. Was I expecting a fight? Sure, I thought that was more likely to happen than this. What exactly am I doing? I push the thought aside.

"What do you feed someone who has cough and fever?" I mutter to myself, I should've asked what _sir _liked. God knows what he can do if he doesn't get what he wants.

"Mr. Grey likes chicken soup." Gail says and she startles me a bit. I hadn't realized she's joined me in the kitchen.

"Chicken soup for sir, it is then." I say rather enthusiastically that she must've gotten the wrong impression.

"It's nice to see you back here, Ms. Steele." She offers me the most genuine smile and I can't help but to return it.

"Oh...it's – it's not like that. I just dropped by to check on him, and please call me Ana." I sigh in defeat. I feel a burning feeling creep up my cheeks.

"You're good for him, Ana. Just...don't tell him I told you that." She says with a smile as she takes out what I make out to be ingredients for the soup. The thought is heartwarming, but sadly, it's not true. I check the time and it's already 6:30. This is it, if I leave now, I can be back at the apartment before 7. _What will it be, Ana? _My superwoman inside asks.

"Go talk to him, I'll handle the cooking." She urges, and then asks, "What would you like to eat?" It almost breaks my heart when I tell her that I'm not staying for dinner. I see the disappointment in her face, but she immediately hides it with a curt smile. I make my way back to Christian's room, and this time, I knock.

"Hey. Are you feeling okay?" He immediately sits up from his bed, his face making a frown. I offer him a small smile, if only to make us both feel a little better, more relaxed, and he smiles back.

"Hey yourself." Sick fifty is also playful fifty! It amuses me, but I have to tell him I have to leave soon. I soak the face towel into the ice bath with alcohol that I brought with me. He looks at me with curiosity. I take a seat beside him and I can feel the electricity that's always been there between us. I try my best to ignore it.

"My mom used to do this for me whenever I got feverish." I tell him as I wiped his forehead with the towel, then his face, down to his neck. He seems to be enjoying it already. I stop. I don't like the way I feel when I touch him. _Liar! _My inner goddess shouts. Who am I kidding? I love touching him, and it is because of that that I need stop what I'm doing.

"I have to go." I tell him, dropping it like a bomb. I'm sure neither of us expected this night to turn out the way it did.

"Oh." His face falls, and he doesn't even attempt to mask his disappointment. I feel the urge to explain myself. I don't want him thinking other things.

"Kate's coming back tonight, and I promised I'd be at the apartment when she gets back." I tell him, and for a second, I think relief courses through him. He hangs his head on one side, as if thinking.

"Will your neighbor be there too?" His question surprises me, catches me off guard. My neighbor? Is he talking about Jeremy? Of course he is. How did he get into this conversation?

I raise my brow at him feeling a little irritated. "He lives in the same complex, Christian. But no, if you must know, he won't be there. He's working late." I tell him and he frowns. "Anyway, I really have to go."

"I'll have Taylor drive you. I don't want you taking a cab. It's already starting to get dark outside." I roll my eyes at him. Of course he would insist on Taylor driving me back. Sick in bed, and still very controlling - here I thought I was already put in charge. Some things just never change.

_"Fine."_I say rather defiantly. I wonder what he makes of my tone. Does he want to beat the shit out of me with a belt again? Thinking about it horrifies me.

He pushes himself out of his bed, and eyes me warily, as if telling me not to tell him otherwise. "We still haven't accomplished much, have we?" He says, rather truthfully, and I get exactly what he means by it.

"No, we haven't." I shake my head. "But tonight turned out better than I expected, don't you think?" I tell him, and I think he shares the same sentiments because he nods.

"When can I see you again?" He asks, almost pleading, and just then, the elevator door opens, Taylor waiting for me inside.

"Once you're better." I tell him, if only to make sure that he takes care of himself this time. A certain glint in his eye is back, I think it is of hope.

"You should do what I was doing earlier with your face to your whole body." I tell him, then realizing how wrong and how inappropriate it sounds. "I mean with the alcohol and the towel, it helps with the fever." I feel a burning feeling creep up my neck_. I just want to disappear right now. _Not a very good time to have poor mouth to brain coordination! Why do you always fail me!

He gives me a very amused smile, that boyish grin I dearly love about him. It almost makes me melt...almost. I don't know how to say goodbye to him. Do we hug? Kiss? Shake hands? He answers my inner turmoil as he plants a kiss on my cheek.

I step in the elevator and he eyes Taylor. "Take care of her, Taylor." He says and looks at me. "I'll see you soon, Anastasia." He says, just before the elevator doors close.

* * *

_This whole thing could've gone very differently, if you took control. _My ego shares an unwelcome thought. He's right. If it had been up to me, I would have seduced my way back into Ana's heart. That was the original plan, but my body has failed me. And the truth is that it was never up to me. It was up to Ana, and after I touched her, she took a step back. It slightly hurt that she did, but I understand. It's not the way she needs me to be, and I'd been anything or anyone she needed me to be – she just needs to say it, and I'm there. I walk back to the kitchen shaking my head to see Gail preparing what I gather to be chicken soup.

"Shall I bring you dinner in your room, Mr. Grey?" She asks and I find myself nod. So much for looking forward to Ana feeding me. If I want to see Anastasia as soon as possible, I better kick this flu to the curb. I need to call Taylor and ask him to get Ana something to eat. The thought that I have something to do with the fact that she refuses to eat saddens me.

* * *

"We are almost at the destination, sir. Very well, sir." Taylor is on the phone and I'm quite sure it's Christian on the other end. I don't know whether I should be mad at Taylor. It seemed that he did trick me still into coming to Escala. _Puh-lease! _My inner goddess is scowling at me. Still, there is that nagging feeling in me. "Taylor? Can I ask you something?" He looks at me through the rearview mirror and nods.

"Did Christian send you to get me so he can play sick puppy?" I ask deliberately. I'm sure he's not faking the fever, but it's hard to be mad at him when he's sick. _It's hard to be mad at him. Period._ Taylor seems taken aback by my question.

"I acted on my own discretion. I'll tell Mr. Grey that it's my fault. I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble." He says, but kept his eyes on the road. Before I knew it, we've arrived at the apartment.

"No, no. Everything's fine." I tell him. "Thanks for driving me. You really didn't have to." Traffic was surprisingly light on our way back. As I step out of the car, another SUV pulls into the driveway.

"Ana!" Kate is rushing towards me in all excitement. "Taylor?" She says, and then darts her eyes back at me accusingly.

"Ms. Kavanaugh, Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey. I should go." He says and I thank him again. Elliot unloads Kate's suitcases from his car and joins us inside when he's done.

"Hey, Ana." He greets, and envelops me in a hug I wasn't expecting. Kate is grinning at me. "How's my brother doing?" He asks, and his question throws me off. I guess Kate didn't tell him, and apparently neither did Christian. I struggle for an answer, and finally come up with the truth.

"Not so well, but it's nothing serious. He caught a bug somewhere and has fever and a very bad case of cough right now." I tell him, and I can already see Kate giving me the _you-have-got-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do_look.

"What a wimp!" Elliot laughs, and I know he only means it as a joke. "Maybe I'll drop by Escala before heading home. I'll leave you two to catch up." He says as he kisses Kate on the head. "This one's pretty excited to see you." He grins then plants a kiss on Kate's lips this time. "Talk to you later, babe. I love you. Bye Ana."

Kate is grinning at me like a lovesick teenager. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she does the same to me. "Care to share why Taylor is dropping you off?" She begins, and I decide that now is not yet the time. I'm actually starving. I haven't had anything close to a meal since breakfast, and I'm surprised Christian hadn't insisted on stuffing my mouth with anything edible earlier. He hinted it once, but that was it.

"Can we at least have dinner first? Or have you eaten?" She shakes her head no, and I remember I have nothing on the fridge. I've used up everything from my little trip with Jeremy in the market. _Shit! _Jeremy! I haven't called him yet!

Kate looks at me with curiosity at I struggle to fish my old phone out of my bag. I immediately dial Jeremy's number. It's just 7:30, so it's not too late to be cancelling – not that I agreed to dinner in the first place. He picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hey, Ana! Sorry, I was busy in the kitchen. What's up? Are you coming to dinner?" He asks, and I feel terrible that I have to say no.

"That's actually why I called. I can't tonight. Kate just came back and we wanted to catch up." I have no idea why I have the need to explain myself, but I do, and instantly, I can almost see him scratching the back of his head.

"Ah, the best friend? That's alright. You guys can come over some other time then." He says, and I'm thankful that he understands.

"Yep, the best friend." I say, and Kate squints her eyes at me. She's dialing someone else on her phone. "And we will, maybe tomorrow, or next week." I suggest.

"Whenever's convenient for you ladies, although tomorrow is probably not a very good time." He tells me, and I want to ask why, but I'll have that conversation some other time.

"Alright, we won't be coming tomorrow then." I chuckle, and Kate's eyes have now grown to accusatory. "Bye Jer."

As soon as I hang up, she too hangs up. "That was the pizza guy. You can use a lot of calories. You're starting to look unhealthy Ana! Seriously, don't you ever eat?" She pats the space next to her on the couch. What is it with everyone trying to feed me? First Christian, then Claire, then Jeremy, and now, Kate! Do I really look that pale?

"Do I really look that bad?" I ask, and I think her eyes widen in horror.

"Not bad, per se, just, eat on a regular basis and you'll be fine. There's a fine line between looking too skinny, and sexy, you know?" She says and I find myself agreeing. "Who was that on the phone?" And it begins. I have nothing up my sleeve to dodge her questions now.

"That was Jeremy, who is actually our neighbor. He lives next door. Had to cancel on dinner because my best friend just came back in town." I grin at her, but she seems to be interested on other things now.

"Dinner? Like a date?" I tell her otherwise and where it should've been, but she doesn't believe it. "Nothing says date like dinner, Ana! And in one of Seattle's most packed restaurants too." She explains and eyes me accusingly. "It's pretty hard to get a reservation at that place."

This happens to be news to me. Just exactly how big the restaurant is, or what kind of crowd goes there, I haven't cared to check. "He actually owns the place." I tell Kate, and the realization drops like a brick on her head.

"Jeremy, of Jeremy's in The Market? Of course! Way to go, Ana!" She seems delighted by the information, and I don't know why. "I have seen the guy in a couple of magazines! That boy is h-o-t HOT, Ana!" She squeals and I'm having a hard time following her.

"He's famous?" I feel bad about not knowing this. I need to be reading magazines more, and fewer paperbacks, probably.

"Not Christian Grey famous, but he's in Seattle's list of most eligible bachelors." Kate says matter of factly. I can't believe I didn't know about him. In my defense, I also didn't know about Christian Grey until I had to interview him in Kate's place. "Did you know he got left at the altar?"

I gape in shock at this revelation. I remember Jeremy telling me that his past two relationships didn't work out. I feel bad for not being aware of the gravity. "Why do you know this stuff?" Kate rolls her eyes at me. _Of course she would know about these things, Ana. She's a Kavanaugh_. My subconscious shows herself again. We both hear the doorbell ring and Kate took the liberty of opening the door and paying the guy.

"Let's do some damage, shall we?" She opens the box with our usual, pepperoni. "I'm starving." She adds, and passes me a slice. On my second slice, she decides to continue with her questioning. Yes, we are indeed, going at Kate's pace, and not mine.

"So tell me again how this mess with Mr. Controlling blew over." She eyes me as she munches on her pizza.

"I told you, we just wanted different things." I realize it's easier for me to talk about it now. It must've something to do with the surprisingly light atmosphere of my unexpected trip to Escala. "I can't give him what he needs, so I left..." I didn't even have to fight my anger anymore. It felt like it wasn't even there. Truth be told, I think I've been over at being angry for days now.

"So why was Taylor dropping you off?" Kate asks, and I think it's out of genuine curiosity, and not just because she enjoys grilling me. I tell her how Taylor showed up outside of SIP, claiming Christian isn't doing very well, and then I found out he's sick. I tell her how light everything was, and that I had agreed to see Christian once he's better.

The doorbell rings once more, and Kate beats me to the door once again. She huffs before opening the door. It's Taylor, and he comes bearing food. I think it's Chinese. She raises and eyebrow towards me. Of course Christian will send me food. It has been his major goal to feed me ever since this whole thing started.

I eye Taylor, still waiting to accept what he's brought. "Mr. Grey insists that you eat properly, Ms. Steele." Ugh. This is so frustrating! I'm eating! Can't he see the traces of pizza I barely wiped off of my face?

"Please tell Christian thank you, but he really doesn't need to do this." I sigh and I can see that Kate is less than impressed, if not irritated. Taylor leaves, and Kate glares at me. I raise my hand up in surrender. I certainly did not know anything about this delivery. Are we actually both mad at Christian for sending us food? That can't be it.

"Are you completely sure you want to get back with that _control freak?_" She asks rather disbelievingly. I am completely dumbstruck. Do I want to get back with Christian? Yes. Am I completely sure about it? No.

_Oh no._ I agreed to see him once he feels better. That can't be too far into the future now, can it? _Give it a day or two_, my subconscious estimates. _What is the plan, Ana? _My superwoman inside asks.

I shake my head towards Kate. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: I'm still trying to reply to everyone who reviewed, so hopefully I'll finish that. :)Anyway, I've made this longer since I'll be out for the weekend and probably won't be able to write til mid-week next week, so I'm apologizing for the late update as early as now.**

**I hope you didn't get confused with the changes in POVs. Does it feel like I'm dragging this out too long already? Next chapter might be the last one, or the second to the last, or maybe the third? LOL. Any of the three. I have some things I want to do but it's so hard to fit into the timeline of '_allowable/tolerable_ _length of time for Ana and Christian to be broken up_.' **

**Anyway, why don't you tell me what you thought of this. Suggestions on what Christian does to get Ana back are also very much welcome. Please let me know via review or PM, whichever is more convenient. I'm always looking forward to your reactions. Til the next one! Thanks, and I love you all to bits! :)**


End file.
